The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a composition for the treatment of skin lesions and more particularly skin burns.
Various therapeutic methods and agents have been used for the local treatment of burns. Liniments and ointments represent the contribution made by the hordes and tribes to the knowledge of local medication. The great Hypocrites provided an ointment made with bitumen and hog fat. Embross Paree preached the use of onion with salt added, instead of the ink that had been used up until that time. In 1797, Sir John Kentich described a method for the treatment of burns which gave shape to what would later be known as the "exposed method." During the first World War, waxes and paraffins were used profusely replacing picric acid. In 1925, Davidson introduced the use of tannic acid which achieved great popularity until it was discovered that this substance was aggressive to liver cells. During the second World War, the "exposed method" was re-evaluated and put into practice.
At present, silver salts in the form of nitrates are used with furazolidones and antibiotics in the treatment of burns. The silver ion is an effective antiseptic and germicide, and its organic salts, particularly nitrates, are used for this purpose. Silver nitrate is one of the most powerful chemical germicides and is used as a local astringent and germicide. It was formally used in conjunction with tannic acid in treating burns. Strong silver proteins were formed in an attempt to produce a substance which would have the desirable disinfectant properties of silver salts but be free from the objectionable irritant action of the nitrate. These strong silver proteins were formed from a silver salt in colloidal combination with protein matter and were found to possess some disinfectant power. Silver sulfadiazine or silvadene and cerium sulfadiazine are used extensively in hospitals in either a cream or spray form to provide topical antimicrobial action for both major and minor burn wounds.
The germicidal effect of inorganic silver salts in topical application is immediate. The silver ion provokes the precipitation of proteins in cells and tissues, altering the metabolic processes essential for the life of the cell. While this is desirable to prevent infection, the action of the inorganic silver salts is indiscriminate and effects germs as well as healthy tissue. Specifically, patients treated with topical silver sulfadiazine have developed acute leukopenia, a condition in which the number of white blood cells (leukocytes) is abnormally low. The leukocyte counts in some of the patients who developed leukopenia were found to return to within normal limits within 48 to 72 hours after the discontinuation of silver sulfadiazine therapy. It has been recommended that daily leukocyte counts be done in burn patients being treated with silver sulfadiazine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of manufacturing a composition for treating skin lesions including burns which does not produce the unwanted side effects of burn treatment methods of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a composition for treating skin lesions which is easy to use and makes the application of dressings unnecessary.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a composition for treating skin lesions which is easily tolerated by normal tissues, does not cause allergic reactions, is not absorbable in the tissues of the patient and is chemically neutral.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing a composition for treating skin lesions which permits the patient to move freely.
Another object of the invention is a method of manufacturing a composition for treating skin lesions which prevents infections in all open wounds.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing of composition for treating skin lesions which is useful in the application of skin grafts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing of composition for treating skin lesions which facilitates the formation of scabs.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of manufacturing of composition for treating skin lesions which provokes a high bactericidal effect against aerobic and anaerobic bacteria.